1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to perform wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus, such as a potable computer, comprising a main housing, a display housing, and a hinge section which rotatably couples the display housing to the main housing. A cable configured to supply a display panel with image data extends from within the main housing through the hinge section to the display housing.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-345463 discloses a computer containing a transceiver set. The computer comprising a computer base unit and a detachable display device which is detachably attached to the computer base unit. The detachable display device comprising an operation system and a processor, and functions as a tablet PC. Each of the computer base unit and the detachable display device comprising a transceiver, and is configured to perform wireless communication therebetween.
Recently, there has been a demand for further minimizing and sliming an information processing apparatus. However, in a recent information processing apparatus, a large number of cables extend from within a main housing through a hinge section into a display housing. Therefore, the flexibility in the configuration of the hinge section has been limited, and it has become difficult to ensure the strength of the hinge section.